Sister of a Knight
by Meraculas
Summary: 2 years after the death of Lancelot a mystery is reawakened. Arthur pressures his knights to marry. A mystery mets an unmarried knight. Now what? [COMPLETE]
1. A Battle Begins with a Mystery

**Chapter 1:**

_Two years after the death of Lancelot._

Two years ago, and unannounced to the knights one week until three, Sir Lancelot and Sir Tristan died fighting the Saxons on Baden Hill. Know at the fort by the Hadrian's Wall stood Galahad staring at the sky thinking about the past. Arthur wanted all his knights to marry in order to carry on their legacy as knights.

Everyone was married but Galahad. Arthur and Guinevere had two kids already, twins on male and one female named Brac and Bellona. Guinevere just recently had another child another girl that they named Allene. Bors had finally married Vanora. Gawain had gone back to Sarmatia just to find a wife. All the knights were happy, but Galahad always looked happy.

Really, Galahad could not find the right person. He wanted a woman who he could protect but could also protect him. He wanted someone that he could truly love and not love just to make love. He wanted a warrior. After Galahad first saw the woads, even though they were fighting, he knew that he would give anything to marry one.

Galahad was knocked out of his thoughts by the arrival of a strange woman who almost ran into him.

"Who are you?" Asked a know weary Galahad. The woman in front of him was looking very warn out and tired, she had long strawberry blond hair with brown eyes. Galahad thought that she kind of reminded him of someone but just couldn't place his finger on just who it was she reminded him of.

"I am looking for my son. You look to be a knight. Can you tell me were I can find my son Lancelot?" Asked the women.

"I'm afraid that it would be very hard to find him." Said a new voice, that which belonged to Arthur. "He requested that when he died his ashes would be thrown into a strong east wind."

"What? Lancelot is dead? How can that be?" Asked the woman.

"Yes I'm afraid as Arthur said he is dead. He died saving Guinevere, at the hands of a Saxon." Answered Galahad but was cut off by a new female voice.

"But what Galahad forgot to mention was that Lancelot was able to kill the Saxon before he died." Finished the female voice, which just happened to belong to Guinevere.

"Who are you all?" Asked the women clearly afraid of everyone now.

"My name is Galahad." Galahad said then taking notice from Arthur continued the introductions. "That is _King_ Arthur, and that is his queen Guinevere." As Galahad said that he pointed to Arthur and Guinevere.

"Yes, okay, but who is the man behind Guinevere?" Now asked the disheveled woman.

"I am Merlin, leader of the woads and the adviser to Arthur." Answered Merlin who everyone had clearly not notice come up behind Guinevere.

"Okay. Guinevere is that how my son died?"

"Yes, I am afraid to say that is how he died. What is your name, though miss?"

"Now both of my babies are gone! Oh! Both of them! Gone! Dead!" Cried the weeping woman.

"Both of them what do you mean Lancelot had a brother?" Asked Arthur urgently.

"Lancelot did have sibling but it was a sister. He loved her so much he was about to leave for Rome, she disappeared 2 months before that day that he left. Everyone came to comfort him, but nothing worked. I have a feeling that she is still alive but I obviously will never know." Answered the grieving mother, but it was obvious there was more to be said but she just couldn't bring herself to say that she was just to upset.

"Arthur! Arthur! INVATION!" Yelled a woads, running very fast to let us know.

"Who is it?" Arthur had to yell his question to be heard as she was still quite far away.

"By the looks of things Huns and they are not looking happy." Said the beautiful woad that had run in to tell of the attack, she had long strawberry blond hair that was slightly wavy, like the woman behind her, but her eyes were a gray-green colour, she was already dress to kill (her enemies that is).

Her top was basically the same are Guinevere's; her bottoms were about the length of a flat hand down with a long kind of skirt with no sides. She had no foot wear on and had brown leather tied around her wrists.

She had 2 swords strapped to her waist along with multiple athemes as far around her waist as the eye could see.

She had her battle makeup on as well. It was like vines along the side of her eyes then arched out and met the sides of her nostrils then carried out to the bottom sides of her cheek bones. There were 3 lines by her eyes, one diagonal up, one diagonal down, and one straight in the middle. There was also a line from her bottom lip to the bottom of her chin, right in the middle. On her right cheek was a sun and on her left cheek was a crescent moon.

Galahad had never seen her before, but he could help but admit to himself that she was gorgeous. He hadn't seen her before, but by the look on Guinevere's face she hadn't either, but Merlin seemed to have seen her.

"The Huns. How do the fight? We have never even seen them before. How do you expect us to go into battle and fight some people we have never seen?" Asked an angry Galahad.

"I not expect you to do nothing, Sir Galahad. If anyone expects you to do something it's Arthur. Now, don't kill the messenger." Yelled the woad, but she said the last statement in a soothing, quiet voice, dripping with very rich honey.

"What be your name girl?" Asked Gawain.

"Her name, Sir Gawain, is Aleera." Replied Merlin.

"Aleera, is it? Well, NEVER MAKE A KNIGHT ANGRY!" Yelled Gawain, this caught the attention of Bors.

"Well, well, did you make a knight mad? That truly is a bad thing to do. Especially when other knights are around, little girl." Said Bors in a tempting voice.

"Well, I wouldn't say I angered him, but I could say that I told him off." Said Aleera in an equally tempting voice.

"Why you!" Cried Bors, but was pulled back by Arthur before things got ugly.

"Bors, Gawain! She came her to tell us that the Huns are about to attack." Scolded Arthur.

"Oh, well then I guess we should go get ready for battle." Stated Gawain.

"Well of course we all will, right Arthur?" Asked Galahad.

"Indeed we will Galahad, indeed we will. Aleera. Would you be so kind to bring this poor grieving mother to a room to stay safe during the battle?" Asked Arthur.

"Yes of course." Responded Aleera.

With that everyone was off in there different directions, but knowing that they would see each other again very soon.

_**A/N:** I now short. It seems short here but when I typed it it was 4 pages. Oh well. I hope you like my take of the events that happen after Lancelot's death. Please RR._

_**A/N2:** Okay I have added some stuff to the story due to a review I got that made me look at this chapter again. It made me notice that I had left out an important part of the story at the very beginning. Thank you_Nitpicking Nitpicker. _I hope to have the fourht chapter up soon. Right fourth chapter. I cna't remember. Also let me know if you do want that kind of prequeal/spin off story thing. RR._


	2. Helping Some Friends

**Chapter 2:**

Just after Galahad had emerged from the room he was changing in Arthur approached him and had told him to go and fight with the woads, "listen to them Galahad, please, just listen to them while you are there." Arthur had pleaded. Therefore, Galahad was making his way toward the woad's battle line.

"Everyone has a bow and some arrows?" asked Aleera.

"Yes!" was the respond of many to her question.

"Well what do I do?" asked a new, male voice. When Aleera looked over she saw that annoying Sir Galahad.

"Grab a bow and some arrows; we begin with close range firing." She commanded the knight.

Galahad got the required weaponry quickly. Everyone raised their bow with a flaming arrow and fired. They created a wall of fire about five feet away from them, and then they raised their bows with a plain arrow, good and high, and then fired at the Huns. They repeated the plain firing for about 20 times, and then they fired another flaming arrow about 10 feet away from them. They repeated those steps until the farthest wall of fire was 30 feet away.

Aleera, Guinevere, and a third woads (Bowen) raised their bows high in the air with one last flaming arrow.

"Galahad after this arrow is realist you have to then wait for the cry given by Merlin then you will fallow me, Guinevere, and Bowen out onto the battle field, but having been here with us you will need to defend us if we are in need. Do you understand?" asked Aleera.

"Yes, but we have to run throw the fire?" he asked sounding scared, and surprised all at the same time.

"Yes, you run throw the fire."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No I am not kidding you."

With that, the three of the archers released their arrows for a wall at 35 feet. The cry from Merlin came, and they were off for battle.

Galahad pulled out his sword just as Merlin began the cry. Once it ended, everyone began to run throw the walls of fire that had protected them while firing the arrows. Now Galahad was a little bit scared what with having to run throw walls of fire, okay 7 walls of fire.

He got through okay. On the other side, he was greeted by the sit of Huns, lots of them. He had never faced the Huns before, by what he could see already they were very powerful. He saw that alone they were being slaughtered like sheep, but put two warriors together and they might just make it out alive.

Galahad dodged a Hun and toke a swing at him, but he dodged it excessively easily for Galahads liking.

Aleera rushed onto the battlefield and toke out the closest Hun to her with one easy swing of her sword. She toke out a couple more Huns then looked around her.

She saw that that annoying knight, Galahad, was in some trouble she ran over and with one simple swing of her sword the Huns was no more.

She stuck out her hand for Galahad to take and pulled him up while saying, "You should be more careful, the Huns will not take you are their prisoner you know."

"I know. Behind you!" Galahad yelled the warning.

She turned around and with another easy swipe of her sword; the Hun was decapitated.

"You make it look so easy. Everyone is paired up in twos and you all alone are taking out Huns left and right as if they are sheep." Galahad wined.

"It is easy. I guess you need to train more." She stated with a smirk on her lips.

Really, it was not all that easy it came with years of training. She also could practically feel Lancelot and Tristan putting their strength into her.

After the battle on Baden Hill, Aleera toke Lancelot and Tristan's swords. When no one was looking she toke both of Lancelot's swords form the Saxon that he killed, and the one that killed him. The day after the funeral for Tristan, she stole his sword from the grave.

Today she fought with the sword she made, but she could feel both their presence with her during the battle.

Galahad must have noticed her eyes take a far away look for he had to shake, literally shake, her back to the present.

"Hay what was that for?" she tried to yell, but it came out more of a wine, at him.

"You were taking a far away look and that there is a Hun charging strait for use." He yelled the last part at her but the beginning sounded more matter of fact.

"Well then do something about it!" she yelled back at him.

She ducked and let him take a swinging arch at the Hun. He too ducked and Aleera pulled out an atheme and stabbed the Hun in the stomach. He was killed instantly.

"See, easy." She stated while getting up.

"Bay, humbug." Replied Galahad.

She laughed at that and then was off at break neck speed seeing another innocent soul in need of her help.

Galahad watched Aleera run off into the distance. He then charged to where he could see Gawain and Bors fighting a Hun. He ran up behind the Hun and chopped the head off.

"Nice to see you mate." Proclaimed Gawain. He and Gawain had become somewhat like brothers over their years as knights.

"Well you know me can't keep me away from all the fun forever." Galahad said, only to get the three knights laughing.

"Duck!" came the cry of a woads girl. The three knights all ducked in unison.

An atheme came flying over their heads and when Galahad looked behind him, he saw a Hun with the atheme in his Adams apple. He then looked to see who might have thrown it to see none other then, Aleera.

"Funny seeing you again." He said.

She came running up and grabbed the atheme from the dead Hun with out even stopping she pulled out her sword and in about half a minute had killed about ten Huns who were beginning to circle the three knights and the one woads girl.

"Wow, good fighter girl." Said Bors, having not seen the face yet of his woads rescuer.

She turned to face his and with a slight smile of her face said, "Thanks." Bors' mouth just dropped open.

"We, as in Bors and me, couldn't even take out one Hun with out some trouble. You are good, Aleera right." Said Gawain.

"Aleera, right. Like I said thanks." She then noticed Galahad and cracked a smile, "You should be more careful, the Huns will not take you are their prisoner you know." She said repeating her opening statement from their previous encounter.

"Ha-ha, I know, you have already told me." He replied. Gawain and Bors just looked between Galahad and Aleera with a confused look on their face.

"Duck!" Aleera cried out again. They did and she swung her sword at an approaching Hun. "It's all in the wrist boys." She said to Bors and Gawain who had a look of awe on their faces. After that, she pulled out an atheme and grabbed the blade and threw it at an approaching Hun, and ran off, yet again.

_**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait, writters block. I hope you like the chapter, please Review. I'll try to get the next one up sooner. Thanx and review please._


	3. Demon With In

**Chapter 3:**

It had been about a week after the battle with the Huns began. Arthur, Guinevere, and Galahad were staying in the forests that the woads inhabited. Much pain to Aleera's nerves Galahad never left her alone.

Arthur and Guinevere seemed to enjoy seeing Galahad always fallowing her around and nearly driving her insane when she would turn around (still walking but backwards) and begin yelling at him, only to be stopped when she hit a tree, or her head on a long hanging branch. Once she had walked right into someone and walked away for that with a small scratch on her forehead.

Aleera had finally gotten away from Galahad and retreated to her little clearing in the woods (about the size of a modern day bedroom). No one could ever find her while she was in her clearing. Only one person had ever found it before with out knowing where to go and that was Tristan. After Tristan died his hawk claimed Aleera as its new owner.

When she got to her clearing, she saw that Lucan was there. Lucan had been rescued from the same prison as Guinevere, Dagonet had found him in there and toke care of him as if Lucan was his son that was before Dagonet had died, though. Before the knights left on that final mission for Rome Dagonet, Lancelot, and Tristan all came to the very clearing that Aleera was in now.

When they got there, they told Aleera of that final mission for Rome. Aleera had begged them not to go, but they told her that they had to. They all then told her that if they die that they want her, Aleera, to take all their weapons for herself.

When the knights got back and Aleera learned of Dagonet's death and how close Lucan seemed to be to Dagonet she refused to take his sword, knowing that when Lucan was a little older he would want to claim the sword as his. Aleera did take all of Dagonet's weapons though, hoping that she would be able to give them to Lucan.

Lucan had found her about a week after Arthur had married Guinevere and became king. He claimed to have stumbled upon the clearing on a walk. All Aleera had to do was look him straight in the eye and he said that one night in the wagon back to the wall, Dagonet had told him of this place and said that if he ever needed a place to think or some help to go there. Dagonet had also told Lucan how to find the place.

Now looking upon the boy who had grown so much beyond what any boy his age could she asked, "Why are you here Lucan?"

"I am here because you have seemed to be busy and I made a distraction in order to take to you here."

"How did you know I would come here, Lucan?"

"You always come here, Aleera."

"Ah, very true. Now what do you want to talk about, my friend?"

Lucan glowed when Aleera called him "my friend".

"Well get on with it you little squirt." She now said impatiently, she was never patient.

"Oh, right. I want to fight in a battle. Oh, please say yes Aleera, I know I can hold my own now. I am strong enough you said so the last time we meet." Lucan pleaded. It was the first time in a long time that Lucan had actually acted his age, he always tried to be older then he really was. Aleera had told him to be himself plenty of times but he never listened. It brought joy to her heart to see him like that, but she knew she would never let him get hurt; Dagonet would have killed her if she did.

"No, Lucan! I will not let you fight. If you got hurt, I could not bear to think what I would do to myself. What would Dagonet say if he knew I let him down and let you get hurt?" She cried in anger at the boy. Lucan had only once seen her like this and it scared him greatly. He backed down immediately.

"You are right I am sorry, Aleera. Please forgive me?"

"I already have Lucan. I know that you would be able to hold your own in a battle. Just not this one. The knights and the woads fight in pairs of two and still have trouble. I am the only one that can take down a Hun alone."

"Well at least I know I was taught by the best then right?"

"Right indeed my good friend, right indeed."

"I think I hear Galahads stomping feet you better hurry before he finds our safe haven, Aleera."

"Right. Stay here, I will try to loose him in these woods and come to talk more with you alright."

"Yes. Now go!"

With that, Aleera left Lucan behind in thought. He pulled out Dagonet's sword and began to do small practice against the wind.

"Oh, and Lucan you can throw some knives or do archery of course."

"I now soon maybe. Go!"

"FINE!"

* * *

"There you are. I was looking for you." Cried Galahad in joy.

"I was having a walk. Thank you very much."

"Are you grumpy?"

"NO!" snapped Aleera a little too fast. Galahad caught that though.

"Yes you are." He taunted.

"No I am not! Oh no!"

"What?"

A sudden change past over Aleera, she seemed to grow darker, scarier, more fear some, but Galahad did not back away if any thing he toke a step closer.

"Aleera, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Then Aleera grabbed him around the throat and in an evil, scratchy voice said, "No everything is perfectly fine… for you!"

She then threw Galahad into a near by tree, pulled out one of her many athemes and was about to plunge it into her heart. When her other hand went up, but it went up in a bit of a strain as if she was fighting her self to do such an action, and grabbed the wrist that had the atheme in the hand of.

She then seemed to claim for just long enough to say, "Help me, please help me" in a very pleading and sad voice.

She then toke up the face and actions that she was fighting with before her plea. His left hand was gripping the right hand so hard that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. Galahad then lunged foreword and pulled her left hand away from her right in a strong bear like grip. In his other hand, he held her right hand as far from her body as he could. She was putting up a good fight.

She then fainted, but right before she did she let out a long loud scream of surrender and pain.

"Sir Galahad, what is happening?" asked a small weak male voice.

When Galahad whirled around, with the woad girl held in his arms, he saw a small boy probably around 13 or 14 years of age. The boy seemed a little familiar to Galahad put he did not know who he was.

* * *

"Sir Galahad, what happened?" the boy asked again.

"She fainted." Galahad replied.

"In all my life, she is too strong and too stubborn to faint. What really happened, Sir Galahad?" asked the unknown boy again.

"I will tell you if you tell me your name boy. What be it?"

"Lucan, sir. You friend Dagonet rescued me along with King Arthur's Queen Guinevere."

"Yes, I thought you looked familiar."

"So what really happened, Sir Galahad?"

Therefore, Galahad explained to the Lucan what happened.

"Not again. That is not good. Merlin defiantly needs to know." Said Lucan when Galahad finished the tale.

"You mean this has happened before?"

"Yes. I believe it is because of her greatest fear, which is herself. We all have a demon with in us. Hers like to fight to control her body, and kill her while doing so."

"Really know. Does any one know, well of course other then you and Aleera?"

"Your old friends Lancelot, Tristan, and Dagonet. Aleera does now what happens what when she wakes up she will not remember what happened to her during the time her demon attacked."

_**A/N:** I wrote this chapter all in one night. It is know 9:24pm. I am very tired. I hope you like this chapter. I updated as soon as I could. Please RR. I am also thinking of doing a sort of spin off/prequeal of how Aleera meet Dagonet, Tristan, and Lancelot. Who knows. I hope you like the story so far. Let me know if you might also like that story idea of how they meet, okay. I will try to get the next one up soon. Until then, I hope you like the story._


	4. Man Down

**Chapter 4:**

Lucan had taken Galahad back to the clearing saying that it was where Lucan called home, not wanting Galahad to come looking for Aleera here all the time. Lucan instructed Galahad to place Aleera on a bed of furs and grass. Lucan then got some water and poured it on Aleera's face to try to wake her.

Aleera awoke with a start, not remembering how she got to this place. The last thing she remembered was taking with Galahad. Then she saw Lucan and Galahad looking at her intently.

"What?" she asked.

"You fainted… after you tried to commit suicide." Answered Galahad.

"I think I will go and hunt some food. That okay with you, Aleera?" asked Lucan.

"Yes, that would be great Lucan. Don't forget your bow and sword." Answered Aleera.

Lucan left after retrieving his bow and sword. Galahad then looked at Aleera and asked, "You know Dagonet, Lancelot, and Tristan?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Long story." She answered a little absently, not really wanting to talk about it. She remembered that today marked the three-year anniversary of the death of Lancelot ad Tristan.

"We have time, do we not?"

"Yes we have time but I can think of other ways of spending it." She saw the look that crossed Galahads face and continued, "Those ways do not include you. You are too much like Sir Lancelot and that is not a good thing." As she mentioned Lancelot, she could feel her face become sad looking, even when her statement was supposed to be said with a smile. It did bring a smile to Galahads face though. When Galahad saw her face, though his changed to match hers.

"Why do you frown, Lady Aleera?"

"I am no lady, so I request that you do not call me that."

"Alright then Aleera. What do you wish I call you?"

"I do not wish you call me anything but Aleera, Sir Galahad."

"Well then I will call you only Aleera as long as you do not call me Sir Galahad. Galahad is my name."

"Alright then, Galahad."

"Now answer my previous question. Why did you frown?"

"I remembered three-years ago today."

"And what would that day be?"

"A very sad day. The day that Sir Lancelot and Sir Tristan died."

"Oh, I forgot that that would be today. It truly is a sad matter then."

"Yes a sad day it is indeed."

"Can you walk alright, milady?"

"Yes, I believe I can, Sir Galahad." She smiled at that.

"Good. Come I think a good walk is in order." She rolled her eyes at this statement, wanting anything but to walk with the very annoying knight. Galahad saw her roll her eyes so then said, "I promise not to drive you insane… well not that much, where is the fun in that?"

"Alright, Sir Galahad, I will go on a walk with you. Seeing as you might get lost."

They both laughed at that comment. Galahad then stood and helped pull Aleera to her feet.

* * *

They had been walking for about an hour with barley any words passing between them. When they finally reached the camp where Arthur and Guinevere were staying. 

"Hi, Arthur." Greeted Galahad. He noticed that Aleera went off to see Guinevere.

"Hi, Galahad. Where have you been? Haven't seen you around most of the day." Asked Arthur.

"Oh. I have been walking around. You know."

"Alright."

Galahad then heard the crying of a baby in the hut that Arthur and Guinevere stayed in.

"Arthur, is that a baby's cry?"

"Yes, I think that might be Allene."

"When did she get here?"

"Brac, Bellona, and Allene got here in the morning Guinevere rode back to get them."

"Okay."

* * *

Aleera entered the tent that Guinevere and Arthur were staying. 

"Hi." Greeted Aleera.

"Aleera, can you hold Allene?" Guinevere said that as she handed to young infant to Aleera.

"Yes, seeing as I have no choice in the matter."

"Oh, sorry to just push that on you. Really I am."

"I don't mind, Guinevere. Really."

"Okay then."

"So how are Brac and Bellona doing?"

"Oh, Brac is not happy but Bellona is sound asleep. As you can see Allene is also not very happy." As Guinevere said this Allene let out a cry of unease.

After a little while of Aleera and Guinevere trying to stop, Allene's crying Arthur walked in with Galahad at his side.

"Why is she crying?" asked Arthur.

"Because she is not happy, Arthur." Answered Aleera, who was quite feed up with the sound of a child crying. Aleera never really wanted to have a child. She wanted to feel what it was like to be pregnant, she wanted to feel the joy of giving birth, she did not want to feel the pain, she wanted to raise a child, but she did not want to have to put up with type of behavior.

"I did not ask you…; sorry I forgot your name. What s it?" Asked Arthur.

"Aleera. Wait I remember you! You are the girl who became woad but was not born one. Was not that you were born Sarmatian?" Proclaimed Guinevere.

"Yes that would be true, although I am not sure if I was born Sarmatian. I became woad before the age of 5 you have to remember." Said Aleera.

"Yes, very true. Would Merlin not know though, you could ask." Said Guinevere.

"Yes I could, but what if I do not want to know?" Stated Aleera.

"You have a right to know of your home. I was pulled from mine. I do not know why you would leave willingly, but you should know where you come from." Said Galahad.

"I probably had a good reason to leave Sir Galahad. In addition, even if I knew my reason today I stand by what ever I have, am, and will do." Practically yelled Aleera, making Allene cry even more so. "Here Guinevere take the child I have to go."

"Where to, Aleera?" Asked Guinevere taking the child from Aleera.

"To the wall." Answered Aleera.

"I will come with you." Said Galahad.

"No!" Snapped Aleera.

"What happens if you do what ever it is you did back there again?"

"I will be fine. The last time it happened more then once on the same day was 3 years ago today, up until 2 month later, after I learned of the death of two of my closest friends, Sir Galahad."

"I am coming and you can not stop me."

"FINE!"

"I said I am… Wait did you just say fine?"

"Are you coming after you argue to come or not?"

"I'm coming."

* * *

They just walked into the village that Aleera had announced the attack of the Huns in. they had walked here in complete and utter silence. 

"Thank you." Said Aleera breaking the silence.

"For what?" Asked Galahad.

"For back in the woods, with my demons." She said that with her head down.

"Oh, that was just a friendly gesture."

"How did I try to kill myself their?"

Galahad explained.

"Oh. Well thanks." She said again.

"Like I said no problem."

"Look out." Aleera yell. She was pulling Galahad down but the arrow still hit him in the shoulder. He let out a cry of pain and Gawain and Bors came running over. Bors did not look happy, but then he never did like her.

"What happened?" asked Gawain.

"Arrow." Replied Aleera.

"We need to get him to a healer."

_**A/N:** Okay here is the fourth chapter I hope you like it. Please Review. I have no idea what to say. I have desided to write that kind of prequeal/spin off story. I will finish it before I post it, maybe (that is what I said for this chapter). Yah so I hope you like this chapter, and the story. If not let me know when you review. If you think that there is a way for me to maybe make it better let me know as well. P.S: I have changed the 1st chapter around a bit, it does not change the couse of the story._


	5. Hands to the Huns

**Chapter 5:**

"_What happened?" asked Gawain._

"_Arrow." Replied Aleera._

"_We need to get him to a healer."_

A young man about Galahads age came running up to Aleera, Bors, Gawain, and the injured Galahad. The man had pure black hair and metallic gray eyes.

"Here I'll take him." Said the young man.

"You're the new guy, Mordred right?" Gawain asked.

"Yah, straight from Sarmatia." The man identified as Mordred responded.

Aleera with the help of Mordred pulled Galahad to his feet and slung an arm around a shoulder.

"Who are you?" Mordred suddenly asked.

"Aleera." Was her short simple reply.

"You're a woad." Mordred stated as they were bringing Galahad to the infirmary.

"I'm not a woad." Was the reply Aleera gave him.

"Well, then where are you from, and why are you dressed as a woad?"

"No comment."

"Okay, be that way. You know I barely remember a young girl who was a lot like you."

"How so?" Aleera asked, intrigued.

"She seemed to always hide who she was. Then she just disappeared when she was 5. She was from the neighboring tribe, Utsuisha. I went over about every week or so. My mother was the cousin of that girl's mother." Mordred explained.

They then reached the infirmary.

A woman saw them enter and rushed straight over, "What happened?"

"He got hit by a Hun arrow." Aleera answered.

"Here let me take him. I'm a healer." The woman said.

"I know. You can check the wound, but I would fell safer if my friend also had a look at it." Aleera told the woman, "What is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Lady Floree. Sir Gawain is my husband. Oh hello there Sir Mordred didn't see you." Lady Floree responded.

"Its okay, Floree." Mordred said.

"Here let me take him Lady." Said Floree taking a semi conscious Galahad to a bed to lie down.

"What is your friend's name Lady Aleera?" Mordred questioned.

"Morgan le Fay. You would never have met her." Aleera answered, "And don't call me Lady again or I will slit your throat, _Sir_ Mordred."

With that Aleera marched off in the direction of the battle field, intent on killing some Huns.

_

* * *

Meanwhile _

"The nerve of that stupid woad, to just walk about thinking that she is some royal Lady. Well I have news for that whore, go walk into a sharp blade." Bors yelled outraged at what Aleera had done. It was evident that he detested her as much as he drank ale.

"Bors, calm down. She was just helping Galahad, besides have you ever seen him as happy as he has been since she came around?" Gawain asked.

"No not really, not since that girl that Vanora always had with her just disappeared after Lancelot, Tristan, and Dag died. What was that girls name?"

"Don't know, shame though. Galahad really seemed to like her."

Just then the same strange woman that Galahad had found when walking by the wall the day that the news of the Huns arrived, came over to Gawain and Bors. They had learned her name was Helen.

"What is happening, I saw and arrow hit Sir Galahad, are the Huns going to get in the fort?" She asked grief and sadness still in her voice and eyes.

"No, Lady Helen, we will not let the Huns enter. But as for Galahad, we have yet to hear how he will fair." Bors responded, just as Aleera stormed by worked up and all in a huff.

"Ah! Aleera, what news do you have of our dear Galahad?" Gawain asked.

The sound of Gawain seemed to surprise her as she quickly spun around and looked at him ready to kill. She the realized it was only Gawain and relaxed, well as relaxed as anyone had ever seen the ever uptight Aleera.

"I don't know, I'm off to find Morgan to see to him, but at the moment your lovely wife is cleaning his wound. Now if you don't mind I have some business to take care of." With that said Aleera stormed off once again uptight and in a rage.

Bors, though, heard her mutter something like, "insufferable knight, can't he just ever do something with out needing a babysitter".

By the time Bors was going to say something she was gone, so he toke the anger out by, again, yelling his rant.

"The nerve of that girl, just mouthing off like that if I had my way with her she wouldn't have a mouth I can guaranty that. Calling someone an 'insufferable knight', that girls going to have hell to pay if she ever comes back here."

"Bors, calm down, please. I bet she is just worked up about an arrow having hit Galahad. Besides, Floree is looking after him right now, what could happen." Gawain said.

* * *

"Morgan le Fay!" Aleera yelled at the top of her lungs when she reached to woad encampment. 

"You don't need to yell Aleera, the birds and beasts already knew you were here, as I did. I already have the herbs needed let's go." Morgan replied.

The two long time friends were just turning to leave when Arthur walked up with Guinevere in toe, little Allene in her arms.

"Where are you going Aleera, and who is this?" Arthur asked.

"This is my good friend Morgan le Fay, Blasin's elder sister. You know Blasin, your half-sister." Aleera answered.

"It's great to finally meet you; Blasin has said only nice things. I have been meaning to visit, but I am always busy." Morgan said truthfully.

"It is also a great pleasure to meet you Lady Morgan. Blasin had also told me many wonderful things about you. She also mentioned another sister, Morgawse. Not so many kind words said no her behalf." Arthur said.

"Morgawse, she is a very evil bitch. Left both me and Blasin to starve when we were kids. Don't know what ever happened to her, and really I don't care, but she is alive that I do now." Morgan said, "And please call me Morgan everyone does."

"I shall Morgan, but where are you headed sister?" Arthur asked.

"Galahad got shot with a Hun arrow Gawain's wife, Floree, is cleaning the wound, but I want Morgan to see to it." Aleera answered.

"Oh no! I hope he is alright!" Guinevere said speaking for the first time.

"He should, I pulled him out of the way so it only hit his shoulder." Aleera explained all that happened.

"We will come with you, I would like to see what the place is like I have been here for some time, I might have forgotten." Arthur said, with some humor to lighten the air.

"Hurry up then Arthur, we are leaving now." Morgan said.

"I shall stay, you go Arthur." Guinevere stated.

* * *

Arthur, Morgan, and Aleera rode up to the wall on their horses with great speed. Once back the quickly dismounted and went straight to the infirmary where Galahad was. 

When they got there the found Gawain, Mordred, and Bors in the room as well.

"Move I'm coming through!" Morgan hollered as the came in.

Mordred, Gawain and Bors looked up the conversation they were having with Galahad to see who it was.

"Who are you?" Bors asked. He then noticed Aleera and Arthur had also entered.

"Her name is Morgan le Fay and she is my half-sister, you will show her respect Bors. She is here to see to Galahad's wounds." Arthur said.

Gawain, Bors, and Mordred each said a greeting as the moved out of the way for Morgan to pass by.

"So you must by Galahad." Morgan said as she pulled out some herbs from many pouched on her belt. She then pulled her long dark brown hair out of her face and went to work.

"I should warn you this might hurt a bit, the wound is deep and part of the arrow head is stuck in your shoulder. I will need to have it pulled out or I might as well cut the shoulder off to save you some pain." Morgan explained.

"Do it." Was all Galahad said.

"Do what, pull the arrow head piece out, or cut off your arm?" Morgan asked good naturally.

"Pull out the arrow head piece. Please." Came the grime reply from the injured knight.

"Okay. Aleera can you come here and hold him down. You might be best as I once had to pull a large dagger shard out of your side after your dark months." Morgan said, only after realizing what she actually said, "I'm sorry. I forgot I wasn't supposed to talk about those many months you went missing after Sir Lancelot died."

"You're pushing Morgan, they know even more." Aleera said coldly.

"Oh no, me and my mouth. I really am sorry. You know what I'm like."

"How about you just shut up about it Morgan, or I'll stick a dagger in your side!"

"Alright, you don't need to start with the threats I see I have said too much, but, if you don't mind me asking. What made you change? You were always so carefree before."

"Shut Up!" Yelled Aleera.

"Sorry, I'm stopping." Morgan said.

Aleera was now holding Galahad by the elbows, while straddling his waist.

"Ready, this will hurt." Morgan said.

"Trust me it does." Aleera threw in, making everyone laugh, "What! I'm just saying."

Just then Morgan yanked the piece out and Galahad visibly winced, but did not yell out in pain.

"Five points for not yelling, one point deducted for having winced." Aleera said, "Did better the me."

"Yah, you screamed like a little baby." Morgan threw in.

All the knights started laughing, but Aleera just crossed her arms over her chest and stated, "Did not!" before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Oh yes she did." Morgan put in after Aleera was out of ear shot. Then she proceeded to stitch up Galahad's shoulder wound.

* * *

The next day Aleera went to the infirmary to see how Galahad was doing. When she got there she saw him doing simple practice swings with his sword. 

"So I see you're feeling better." She said startling him from her place leaning against the door jam.

"Yah I am. So what are you doing here?" Galahad asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing here?"

"I don't know, just me a hint."

"You are in an infirmary."

"So it was only to see how I was doing." Galahad clarified, feeling a little heart fallen.

He had to admit that Aleera was beautiful. She stood at the door in her woad attire, which it seemed she always wore, she had her hair falling behind her shoulders, and she actually had a smile on her face for a change. The thing that Galahad found most mysterious about her, though, where her eyes. Her gray-green eyes that looked so familiar to him, he just didn't know where from.

"Yah, only to see if you were better. Lucan also wanted to see the fort again so I brought him. He might end up coming by to see you maybe."

"That's good. What's happening with the Huns, anything new?"

"Yah, they seem to be moving closer to the fort. Morgan believes that they might try to invade it. Guinevere is here as well her little ones are with a healer in the encampment. Blasin has also shown up again, Lucan heard and mainly wanted to come to see her, as she is his mother. Both Morgan and Blasin claim that they feel an unearthly force coming near, but that it is not with the Huns." Aleera told him.

As she told him she toke in his rugged-boyish look. She had always thought he looked cute with that lop sided grin that he had on his face at the current moment. His curly hair was a mess from the bed and his beard was in need of a slight trim, but she didn't mind. She thought it made his look cuter.

Just then they heard a yell come from behind them, the source of the voice was the grieving mother, Helen, "The Huns! They have entered the fort! What ever shall we do?"

"What!" Both Galahad ad Aleera said surprised that it could happen.

"Stay in here Lady Helen. Do you know if Arthur and the other are aware?" Galahad asked urgently.

"I don't know, but I have no doubt that they would." She responded.

"Okay. Stay here." Galahad commanded.

* * *

Galahad and Aleera ran out of the infirmary heading for the action swords in hand. They turned a corner and were meet by the sight of a big burly Hun with long brown hair that seemed to have not been washed. He had blood all over his body, and all of it seemed to not come from him. 

He pulled his cross bow and shot and arrow. Galahad pulled Aleera out of the way of the arrow, and she collided his chest.

"That was close." He said and let her go.

Aleera noticed that when Galahad let go of her strange warmth seemed to disappear.

She had no time to bode on the fact as the Hun who had shot at her was now running straight at them.

He came at them with his sword held high ready to strike, as got close he brought his sword down and Galahad raised his sword to block the blow.

"If you think you will be able to stop Gothmug, you will have to think again little man." Said the Hun who they only had to guess of Gothmug.

"Yah, well as long as we can get him to leave that will do." Aleera said bring her sword up and cutting Gothmug across the chest.

The Hun let out an unearthly cry of pain and again began charging them once again.

Galahad brought his sword up and did a swinging ark and chop Gothmug's head off.

With that the pair went running down the halls looking for some more Huns to kill.

* * *

_**A/N:** Say it: "It's about time!" I know. I finished 'No Dawn Before Dusk', so now I'm working on this stroy again. I hope you like it as I had to reread my whole story over again about a million times to remember what I wanted to happen. While doing so I noted a lot of this that need some improvement so I will be doing my best to fix them up. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. So please review._

_BTW: Any reviews you may find for any and all of my stories are NOT mine. Those would be my very annoying brother who is not alowed to have a fanfic acount._


	6. Myster Solved Still Unknown

**Chapter 6:**

The Huns had been forced out of the Wall. They had suffered many deaths, but they were still not defeated.

Arthur had called everyone to the round table room. Everyone included his knights, his wife, Merlin, his two half-sisters, Mordred who was to be made a knight, Floree, Vanora, Jols who had also been made a knight, and Aleera.

"Knights and friends! I have called you here in a time of need, and to make our friend Mordred a knight. Let us do so!" Arthur king of Britain said.

Mordred was then made a knight, when the small ceremony was over Arthur continued, "Our problems are the Huns, they are strong and we still have yet to defeat them. Merlin, do you have any suggestions?"

Merlin looked at everyone in the eye before he replied, "No, the Huns are too strong just continue as you fight and you shall eventually win."

"What if they destroy us first?" Exploded Aleera. She noticed what she did then quickly tried to check her swelling anger.

"Pardon girl? Do you not have faith in us?" Asked Bors, looking for a reason to beet her up.

"I do have faith in you. I just can't sit here and wait for them to blow down our front door again. Just know the Huns showed that they are eager to destroy us, they were careless. If we do the same we shall be destroyed. We must not be impatient, we must wait then we can destroy them." Aleera explained.

"True, yet I know these men and I know you Aleera, you are anything but patient. You have changed. I really do not like it now that you can fight. Why did they ever teach you?" Morgan sighed.

"Who taught you?" Arthur asked.

"Nobody." Aleera answered sending a death glare Morgan's way.

"Lair! How about you tell them the truth. They deserve it Aleera." Morgan stated.

"I walked away from that person the day that the only ones that I truly considered friends died." Aleera screamed.

"Look what it did to you as well! Aleera you try to kill yourself and you never know. Lucan told me. He told me what a mess you became when they died. Get over it. They wouldn't want you to be like this. Would they?" Blasin said, wanting to help get her friend to be her carefree self again.

"I changed, deal with it!" Aleera yelled.

"Yes you have, and nobody likes this change. Please where is my old friend?" Vanora spoke for the first time. All the knights looked from the sad expression on Vanora, Morgan, and Blasin's faces to the sullen, emotionless face of Aleera.

"She died Vanora. She died that day in the graveyard, standing over the sword less graves of her closest friends. I suggest that it be best if you forget about her." Aleera said, with no emotion in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur roared.

"Aleera, face your past! You saw them dead deal with it. I have killed since they died. They are dead, Aleera! Dead! You are not, please. Aleera, live." Vanora pleaded.

"I do live, Vanora. I live each day fighting with myself. Look what they made me. If any of them did love they would not have left me!" Aleera yelled to everyone in the room.

"Who are 'they'?" Galahad asked.

"Three of your friends." Merlin spoke.

Realization seemed to hit Mordred first, "Would they be Dagonet, Tristan, and Lancelot?"

"Stay out of this!" Screamed the estranged Aleera. She had tears falling from her eyes rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes they are the ones." Vanora spoke.

"You know her?" Bors yelled at his wife.

"No, she knew a shadow of me. That shadow is dead. You tell me to live with their death, why can't you deal with that shadow's death?" Screamed Aleera, throwing her hands into her long strawberry blond hair.

"I know where I recognize you from." Guinevere suddenly said, "You were the one that day. The day that me and Lucan got to the wall. You're the one that lifted the blanket that covered Dagonet!"

Shock registered on all the knights faces at the memory of that day.

Galahad spoke first, "Aleera. I know I recognized you. Where did you go?"

"The Aleera you know died the day she full filled the wishes of her only friends. She died the day she removed their swords from the burial mounds." Aleera said very coldly.

"I refuse to believe that." Galahad said.

"Do you know what it's like to watch your brother burn to ash! I doubt you do!" Screamed Aleera as she walked backwards. She gently walked into the wall behind her, as the shock of her words hit the knights. She then promptly slid down the wall and cried.

For the first time since the day she made that promise to the goddess that she would never cry for her fallen friends, she cried. After about five minutes of crying Aleera passed into the world of unconsciousness, letting darkness become her friend.

* * *

The first to react to Aleera's unconscious form was Galahad. He quickly walked up to her and gently lifted the young girl into his arms. 

On his way out he looked at everyone and left for the infirmary.

On his way to the infirmary he almost walked into Lucan.

"What happened?" Lucan said shocked when he saw Galahad holding Aleera in his arms.

"She passed out." Was Galahad's simple answer.

"Did she…?" Lucan asked, Galahad knew what he meant,

"No, she just passed out. Lucan, I need to ask you a question." Galahad stated.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How long did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Aleera's past."

"Ever since I told her that Dagonet told me how to find her."

"What state was she in?"

"She was sad, cold, mainly emotionless and very vague. She kept to herself a lot. Told me about her. Why? Did you find out?" Lucan asked shocked that his best friend who was like a mother and big sister would let any one find out her secret.

"That she is Lancelot's sister? That she was the same girl that could beet me in throwing daggers? The same girl that I might have ever loved? Yes." Galahad answered truthfully.

"Yah that would be her secret."

"How long was she like this?"

"Since the day that her brother died. He loved her. She loved him. I met her only once before she changed and that was the day we arrived at the wall, two years ago."

"When did she start…?" Galahad asked, leaving the awkward part of the sentence hang in the air with the meaning evident.

"The very same day. First one last an entire two hours. It continued very extensively for what was known as her dark months." Lucan answered with sadness and pity in his voice.

"How long was that?"

"A year." Answered the body in Galahad's arms.

"You're awake!" Galahad said happily.

"Yah. I'm sorry." Answered Aleera groggily.

"What are you sorry for?"

Lucan backed away and left the two to talk in the middle of the unused hallway.

"For everything. I see now that the goddess really does work her magic in mysterious ways."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard. I heard it all."

"Oh." Was all Galahad said as he put Aleera on her own two feet.

An awkward silence fallowed. Galahad then leaned down and captured Aleera's lips with his own.

At first Aleera was shocked but then slowly she returned his kiss. Galahad pulled Aleera to him and held onto her as the kiss deepened. Galahad began to plead for entry into her mouth and she allowed the man she now considered her knight the entry into her mouth that he begged for.

After some time the two finally broke apart both gasping for breath. Galahad rested his forehead on Aleera's, and the two stood there trying to regain their breath while smiling at each other.

* * *

_**A/N:** Here it is, the next chapter! I got it up, yah hoo! I hope you like it. I will try to have the next chapter up soon, but who knows. I would also really like to get the next chapter for '5 Long Years' up. Maybe if I read the story a ton of times an idea will come. Who knows, but I got to try it. I have the biggest case of writers block on that story._

_**BTW:** Any reviews for any of my stories is NOT me. That would be my brother - for reasons see my previous chapters._


	7. A New Day

**A/N:** Yes, here it is a new chapter! I really hope that you will like this one. Yesturday my internet was down so I began to write (I wrote three chapters, each for a different story but still...Yah!) I hope that you will like it.

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything. Well maybe I own a pair of black socks and an issue of Teen Vogue ... but that has nothing to do with the story (my parents bought me everything else, so I do have more clother other then those socks). I terms of the story I own nothing but the cheesy plot line, any grammer, spelling, and character personality mistakes. I also own Aleera andFloree. Everything else belongs to who ever began such a great legend as that of King Arthur.

**BTW:** If you see any reviews for under my name for any of my stories it is NOT me. That would me my brother. He isn't aloud his own account so he reviews using mine (at least he bookmarks his stories and not adds them to MY favourites). I keep trying to get him to review as an anyomous, but he claims that not all stories allow anyomous reviews (I say bullshit to you - if you had your little brother having to use your account you would hate those type of stories too).

SO NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

It had been a month, a month since the Huns had begun their brutal attack on Arthur's kingdom, one month since Helene showed up looking for her son, one month since Aleera was again seen. It had been three weeks since the startling secret about Aleera's past was revealed, three weeks since the kiss that Galahad and Aleera shared, three weeks since Mordred became a knight. But today was the day that Arthur and his knights as well as the woads had beaten the Huns.

As Arthur stood over the body of the dead Hun lord he heard the sound of a hawk call, when he looked up he saw that a single hawk was flying in the sky. As the hawk swooped down Arthur noticed a distinct silver mark on the wings, the hawk that Arthur was looking at was the one that Tristan set free before he died on this very hill.

* * *

Another week had pasted of pure joy and celebration. Floree, Gawain's wife, had told his that he would be a father in a matter of 6 months. When that news was heard Bors and Arthur both looked at Gawain and said, "Sorry." Everyone began to laugh hysterically after that comment. 

"A round of drinks on the soon to be father I'm guessing?" A very familiar female voice sounded.

When Galahad looked up at the source of the voice he found himself staring at the most beautiful female he had ever laid his eyes on. Aleera was back in a brown cotton dress with a brown leather corset tied around her breast area, she also had on her dirty white apron. She had her hair in a long braid down her back and a smile in her eyes and on her mouth.

"That would be right." Mordred jumped in before Gawain could object.

"Mordred, you're drunk, you have no say in the matter." Aleera stated.

"I agree, but none the less he is right." Bors commented, as he found it time that he could get back at Gawain for every time he had to pay a round of drinks because Vanora was pregnant.

"Revenge, now that I will fetch the drinks for." Aleera stated before she went off to fetch the drinks.

When Aleera returned not but a minute later she had a tray of Ale in her hand and everyone dove at it, as she had purposely placed herself next to Arthur, they had to wait for Arthur to hand them around.

"You are a very cruel person you do realize that?" Mordred grumbled into his already empty mug.

"You could get hurt for doing such an action." Galahad pointed out.

"Well, I can take care of myself. So you lads don't need to bother with protecting my back." Aleera stated as she walked around the table picking up everyone's empty mugs from previous drinks, or in Mordreds case all his mugs.

As Aleera got to Mordred he pulled her into his lap and did a very Lancelot thing by whisper 'sweet nothings' into her ear. What he got everyone was positive he would feel in the morning, but she quickly punched him so hard in the face, his nose broke and he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

The next day a meeting was called in the round table room. Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin, Arthur's knights, Aleera, Morgan le Fay, and Blasin had been called to the meeting. 

Arthur began by saying, "My dear friends, as one threat passes it is only natural another threat comes. My two dear sister's have some news of one such possible threat. Please share your news."

Morgan began, "Some of you might know that we have an older sister, she too can to some magic. The magic that she does is not much, but that little is very powerful."

Blasin picked up with, "We have both felt she magical signature approaching. Morgawse is an evil woman, you cannot trust her. We feel that she might be bringing warriors with her and will cause a battle to begin."

Again Morgan spoke, "Morgawse has many friends among the Valkyries, so we believe that if she is bring warriors with her they will be the Valkyries."

"What if she is not bringing anyone with her? She could just come to talk, or a family reunion as twisted as it sounds." Galahad asked, suddenly.

"I have a feeling that a family reunion is far from my half-sisters mind." Arthur spoke, "But it still is a possible truth. As wrong as it does sound. Still be wary of her or any female traveling the roads. If she is spotted alert everyone to her presence."

"Morgawse also has friends among the Saxons, as she and we are half Saxon and half woad. I doubt that the Saxons would come after news of what went down here was heard." Blasin stated.

"So we could easily be walking into a very large and messed up family feud?" Aleera asked.

"Yes, Morgawse may think that she is the eldest of us that she has the right to be the ruler, but she does not. Morgawse must be stopped, even if it means that she has to die. If I have to kill her I will kill my sister." Arthur stated to make his point seen.

"So shall we, if we have to kill her I would do it to my sister as well." Morgan jumped in.

Blasin quickly fallowed with, "As I. Morgawse was only mean to me when we were kids. Now that we are older we can play by means of sharp objects and not just words."

"It has been spoken here and now. Morgawse will be stopped, and anyone who aligns themselves with her will also be destroyed." Merlin spoke suddenly and in a large, booming voice with the sound of thunder in his heart.

"So be it." Everyone in attendance said, as that was what was said when an agreement as to battle was decided.


	8. Valkyrie March

**A/N:** New chapter, a month between updates, so I thought 'It's about time to get to work on the next chapter'. So here it is the next chapter. Do enjoy, and please review.

**Declaimer:** Nothing, zip, zilch. Well except Aleera, Bellona, Brac, and Allene. Floree, Merlin, Mogawse, Morgan le Fay, Blasin, Mordred, Arthur, Guinevere, Bors, Galahad, and Gawain are all from the Arthurian Legends.

**BTW:** Reviews from me for any of my stories in NOT me, that is my brother.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

The Valkyries came; they hit the united force of the woads and knights hard. Morgan and Blasin had always been watchful, ever searching for their older sister, but Morgawse had yet to show her face.

Today was one of very few days that the knights had a chance to rest in the brutal attack lead by the king's evil half-sister.

Galahad watched as Aleera was teaching Lucan some sword tricks. From the looks of things Lucan already knew how to fight.

"Lucan, move your feet a little." Galahad called out to the boy.

Lucan did and then toke a swipe at Aleera's side. Aleera wasn't fast enough to dodge it and fell down pretending to die, "Oh, you got me. I'm dying. Ah!"

"What is going on here?" Helen asked walking over to them. Helen still had no idea that Aleera was Lancelot's missing sister and her lost daughter.

"Just practicing that's all." Aleera responded.

"Well, may I watch?" Helen asked it was clear that she was not all that pleased that a woman could fight.

"Of course." Galahad said getting up from the bench.

"Oh, you can sit." Helen said to him.

"No, I think I would like to try my luck at Aleera here." Galahad stated walking over, "Is that okay if I steal your sparring partner Lucan?"

"Sure, I need the rest." Lucan answered.

Aleera and Galahad both toke wooden practice swords and began a small practice fight.

* * *

In a tent far away from the knights sat a female with long black hair that flowed freely down the woman's back. She had pale white skin and violet eyes that were rimmed in black. She wore a black dress. She was bent over a burning black cauldron chanting, "He who awakens in his sleep, return to me, I call to thee, His light in darkness, I now keep" 

The flap to the tent opened as a valkyr warrior stuck her head in and said, "Milady, it is time."

"Do you not know that you should never disturb me? I now will have to begin this entire ritual over. It takes months to prepare, and you just made me need to start all over!" Said the female sitting over the cauldron. She spoke in a calm voice that could scare anyone.

"I… I'm, I'm really… really so… sorry milady." The warrior stuttered.

"Go, now." Commanded the woman in black.

"Of course."

* * *

"Knights, my sisters tell me that they have felt the presence of Morgawse, she is here. Well, not in the fortress, but in the area. I need to stress that she is to be killed if spotted." Arthur said to his knights. 

"Arthur should we have the women and children taken out of here, for their safety?" Gawain asked, as Floree was about 4 months into her pregnancy.

"Not yet. Right now our main concern is Morgawse." Arthur responded.

"Arthur," Aleera spoke, "Morgan and Blasin say that Morgawse is also into magic, but of the black arts. I would think that the women and children should leave. Morgawse could cast a spell at any given time to destroy everyone."

"Aleera is right." Morgan said, "Morgawse is a weak practitioner but what she does practice is the dark arts. The little magic we have seen her do is very evil, and very powerful."

"She once turned me into a toad for two months." Blasin stated, "Morgan had to un-curse me. All I had done was offer to help her with the back of her dress. Next thing I know, pouf, I'm a toad."

"I think that proves that Arthur, we should get the women and children out of here." Guinevere said, worried about her three children's safety.

"Alright, you made your point. Mordred can you start getting the women and children packed. Get the pregnant women out first they might be slightly slower." Arthur said to Mordred,

Galahad asked, "What about the rest of us?"

"Bors help Vanora and your kids get ready to leave. Gawain, gather all the men and boys old enough to fight, I would say ages 16 to 45. Galahad, help the people pack provisions for the road." Arthur said to his knights.

"Where will we take them?" Aleera asked, "The woods are under attack."

"Head off in the direction of Sarmatia, there is a town ¼ of the way there that they can stay at. Merlin, how many woads do we have?" Arthur asked his magician adviser.

"At least one hundred left Arthur. Why?" Merlin replied.

"Send one quarter of them to the battle." Arthur replied, "Aleera, I need you to gather all the weapons that you can find, we will need them for the people we gather. Jols, I want you to help Aleera."

"Yes of course sir." Jols replied.

* * *

"Arthur, why are you so afraid?" Guinevere asked her husband. 

"Because, this battle will only end when either I or Morgawse are dead. What if it is me how dies?" Arthur responded, while asking a question of his own.

"You will not die. It will be your vile and evil sister Morgawse." Guinevere said trying to reassure Arthur.

"You have never met Morgawse; I have never met my own sister. How will I know who Morgawse is?" Arthur cried out truly frustrated.

"You will know." Guinevere answered as she sat down straddling her husband's lap, "Your heart will tell you."

* * *

Galahad walked up behind Aleera and put his arms around her waist. 

"What! Galahad!" Aleera cried out in surprise.

"Yes, luv?" Galahad asked sounding perfectly innocent. Aleera spun around in Galahad's embrace and kissed his lips.

"Now that is much better." Galahad said leaning down to capture her lips again.

After a little while Aleera pulled away and said, "I have to get back to work."

"Alright, but seeing as I'm done and was told to help you, you're stuck with me." Galahad said with a smile.

"Oh no." Aleera joked.

After a while Galahad heard a soft voice begin to sing, he looked over at Aleera and noticed that it was her

"Home is behind, the world ahead,  
And there are many paths to tread.  
Through shadow, to the edge of night,  
Until the stars are all alight.  
Mist and shadow, cloud and shade,  
All shall fade! All shall fade ..."

"That was very beautiful, how come you don't sing more often?" Galahad asked.

"I don't want to." Was the simple reply from Aleera.

"You should, you have the most beautiful voice."

"You are biased, though." Aleera teased, "Ask anyone."


	9. To the Death

**A/N:** Okay short chapter, and it toke a long time to get it. I had a major case of writers block, which I have been getting alot while writing this story. I have a plan to write maybe one or two more chapters, but we will see. PLEASE REVIEW! I know it is short, but it is kind of big at the same time.

**BTW:** You have heard it before but I am NOT the one using my pen name to review my own stories, that is my brother.

**Declaimer:** I have nothing, nada, zilch. Well I do own Aleera. Everything else is from movie and legend, well not really ages and description, but you get what I mean... right?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

Everything was ready, the women and children had left the wall. The boys and men that weren't to fight had also left. Lucan had some how managed to convince Arthur to let him stay.

Aleera stood in front of the mirror in the room that she was staying in. She was gracefully putting her woad makeup on.

"Here, let me help with that." Galahad said walking up behind her. He grabbed a piece of string and tied her hair up.

"Thanks." Aleera said. She turned around to look at her lover, "We're going to die today aren't we?"

"We will if you talk like that." Galahad said laughing. He had never seen his beautiful wildflower so serious.

"Galahad, I'm serious. I remember the fight on Badon Hill, that was close but this battle will be closer. There is dark magic at work that just the right wording could kill us all in a second." Aleera said tears forming in her eyes.

"I know luv. We will make it through this, I promise." Galahad told her staring her straight in the eye.

* * *

Arthur, Guinevere, Bors, Mordred, Jols, Gawain, Galahad, Aleera, Morgan, Blasin, Merlin, and Lucan stood on the wall. They all were looking out at the battle. The woads and warriors were all fighting, the battle was bloody. 

"She is getting close, I can fell her." Blasin said all of a sudden, "Lucan are you sure you want to be here?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, besides Galahad began fighting for Rome younger then I am." Lucan responded.

"He is right." Galahad muttered to no one in particular.

"Not helping me." Blasin stated glaring straight at him.

"Well why would anyone ever want to help you dear sister?" A clear female voice asked.

When everyone looked over they saw that the person who spoke was dressed in all black. She had long pure black hair that was hanging freely on her back; she had violet colored eyes that were rimmed in charcoal black and she gave the feeling of darkness.

"Morgawse, it is a pleasure to see you again." Morgan said uneasily.

"Cut the crap dear sister, everyone knows you hate me. But Blasin why do you think that anyone would ever want to help you?" Morgawse asked.

"Because we can." Arthur responded for her.

"Ah, and you must be my dear brother. King Arthur! Your crown belongs to me, I want it now!" Morgawse screamed at him.

"Not while we still stand." Morgan stated stepping in front of her brother, Blasin right next to her.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Morgawse asked them.

"I don't think that we can, but I can think of someone who could." Aleera said.

"And who are you?" Morgawse asked her.

"I am no one, just a bystander." Aleera replied.

"Then, bystander, you can die." Morgawse stated lifting her hands to send a spell Aleera's way.

"I don't think it is her time yet." Arthur simple said.

"You're right, it's your time." The evil witch stated turning her gaze to Arthur.

Morgan and Blasin, who had both been holding Excalibur, handed it to Arthur. Morgawse sent a blast of dark magic, which appeared in a purple colour, at Arthur. Arthur simple lifted his sword to block the spell, when it hit his sword that sword seemed to absorb the magic.

"What!" Morgawse cried out in shock.

"Let's just say that we were worried that the magic seems to only be held by the three of us, Morgawse." Morgan said from her position now behind the gathered warriors on the wall.

"We temporarily put our magic into Arthur's sword so he could fight you." Blasin explained also from behind the warriors.

"It was nice getting to met you dear sister, but I'm afraid I have to say goodbye. I would say see you in hell, but I don't quite think I'm going there." Arthur said as he raised his magically charged sword and cut off his sister's head.


	10. Hope for the Future

**A/N:** Lst chapter for the story. Sad, I'm crying and it's raining (my mood is perfect for the weather).This chapter is really short. All I really want to say is thank you for your support through out this story, and I do hope that you enjoyed it and that even though the story is over you will still read it.

**BTW:** I do not review my own stories, that is my brother who reviews my stories. He doesn't have his own account so he uses mine. I hate it, but I can't do anything about it.

**Declaimer:** I only own Aleera, and anyone you don't recognize from the movie or legend.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:**

It had been two years since Morgawse had been killed. After Arthur had killed her they burned her body to the ashes.

Lucan had become best friends with all of Vanora and Bors' kids. Bors' joked around a lot saying that his oldest daughter, Caitlin, would one day marry Lucan. Guinevere had another child, a boy named Aiden. Bors and Vanora had gotten married, finally, shortly after the death of Morgawse. Gawain and Floree had had their child, a girl they named Telyn. Mordred had found a pretty Woads woman, Ciara, to settle down with, they were now expecting their first child soon. Jols had met a woman that he too married, her name was Ancelin.

Ancelin had worked in the royal court for the French princess; she had left with a small number of troops to go find Arthur as a small number of Saxons were attacking their city. She never returned to her home she just stayed in Britain.

Galahad and Aleera had also gotten married in the last two years. Aleera had had Arthur give her away as he was her brother's closest friend. Merlin held the ceremony. Galahad and Aleera had already had their first child, a boy they named Annatar. Aleera was expecting another child. Helen had learned that Aleera was the same girl that was her daughter.

"Galahad, get your ass over here I need some help!" Aleera yelled from the doorway of their home inside of the new city of Camelot.

Since Arthur had been named king he had people working to build a grand city with a castle that would be named Camelot. Over the last month or so people had begun to move in as it was pretty close to being finished. The main reason the building was going so fast was that they had a wizard and two witches helping.

"Alright!" Galahad called out as he approached his home and family.

"Here take your son and hold him, I need to sit down." Aleera said as she handed Galahad his son.

"Do you want me to go and fetch Morgan for you?" Galahad asked his wife.

"No, I just need some sleep. The little one is a fighter." Aleera replied.

* * *

Another two years past and Aleera had her child. Really it was a set of twins, male and female. She named the boy Apollo and the girl Artemis. Aleera then had another child, a girl they named Arwen. 

Mordred and Ciara had their child, a boy they named Wyatt. Jols and Ancelin also had a baby girl that they named Marian.

Lucan, who was now around 18 years old, had just married Bors' oldest daughter, Caitlin who was 16.

Camelot was now complete and everyone lived in peace and happiness.


End file.
